


(Not that) Far away from yoo

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Series: KiHo for the win [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Army, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: Shin Hoseok, the kindest boyfriend in the universe.





	(Not that) Far away from yoo

KiHyun was in the middle of something important. Okay, it wasn't, but he needed to distract himself from wondering about what his boyfriend was doing at the moment.  
You see, Hoseok had gone to the army quite a while ago, so now they could call him as a senior, to make whatever seniors in the army do for three or four days. It was just the first night they'd be spending away from each other, but to KiHyun felt like centuries already.  
So there he was, playing a game in his handphone, when the name of his fiance flashed on it.  
—Hoseok? —Was the first he said, in a whisper.  
—Hello to you too, KiHyunnie.  
—What are you doing? You're not supposed to make calls!  
—I was sending you some messages but you never answered them so I just called. Besides there's none of the majors near my position and... I miss you so badly I needed to talk to you like right now.  
KiHyun wanted to discuss with him, but being completely honest with himself, he knew he needed that call too.  
—'Kay, but if someone walks to you, just end the call and turn off your phone.  
—Okay —the younger could hear his pout—. How are you been?  
—Fine. Just bored. I got home earlier than expected and I don't have nothing to do. And you?  
—It's not that bad. But sure I want to be out of this as soon as possible.  
KiHyun hummed softly, trying not to let his boyfriend know how he really wanted time to pass quicker.  
—Three days more and you'll be here again.  
—That's not soon enough and you know it!  
—What do you want me to do? —He was about to snap through the phone—. We just have to be patient.  
—You know how much I love you, right?  
—Yes.  
—And how much I love being with you, kiss you, give you a hug and cuddle with you, too?  
—Yeah, I know.  
—So you can be sure I'll do those things for three days to compensate this. I love you.  
—You know you don't have to. There's nothing-  
The beep singaling the end of the call took him for surprise. Sure one of the General got near his boyfriend and he just followed his instructions. And even if KiHyun knew the risk Hoseok had took only to listen to his voice wasn't worth it, he loved his boyfriend even more for that.  
—I love you too, tokki —he finally said, putting his handphone upside down on the nightstand.  
Those days and nights without his fiance would be pretty hard to endure. But KiHyun knew that, no matter what happened, their love would keep them together until the end of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> That really happened to one of my friends. She almost killed her boyfriend for messaging her while on the army. If someone discovered him, he could have gone to jail .-.
> 
> Come scream/talk with me about KiHo and Monsta X on Twitter: @NydiaCid（；^ω^）


End file.
